Your Anything
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward. Edward and Jasper are "in love" with Alice, will Edward realize his true feelings for Bella or will Bella fall for someone else.
1. Surprises

**A/N: This is my first shot at a Bella/ Edward story, so if it sucks, tell me and I promise you I will stop writing Bella/ Edward fics. Hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,*sobs hysterically* but you already knew that.  
-Kathy **

**

* * *

BPOV**

I woke up this morning and got out of bed, took a quick shower and ran through my closet looking for something Alice would approve of. Once, when I had made the mistake of coming to school in a pair of sweats, she had screamed, dragged me into her car, and made me go home and change into something more "appropriate". The guys and Rosalie had gotten a good laugh out of that one.

I looked nothing like my brother and sister. Rosalie and Jasper were blonds and they were both so perfect. We were fraternal triplets; no body would believe I was related to them at all. I looked nothing like them.

Rosalie was beautiful and she was good at everything she did. Jasper was the same. I was your plain and boring typical girl. I had chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. I was clumsy and I blushed almost at everything, so people believed I had low self esteem, which wasn't entirely true.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and greeted everyone. I grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. When I was done, I washed my plate, excused myself and then went to brush my teeth.

Rosalie knocked on my door just as I finished telling me it was time to go. I put on a pair of ballet flats and ran outside.

Edward and Alice were sitting in the back of Emmett's jeep. Jasper and I jumped into the back, while Rosalie sat up front with Emmett.

I was in love with Edward Cullen, yet he considered me his little sister. Both he and Jasper, were in love with Alice, but Alice never seemed to notice or she ignored it, and she considered both of them her best friends.

Alice was beautiful, both inside and out. She had a wonderful and bubbly personality. She was optimistic and caring and she listened and gave advice to anyone in need. She had jet black hair that was neatly spiked up in all directions, and beautiful midnight blue eyes. She was about 4' 11" and had very pixie like features.

"Jasper, Bella" she said as she hugged us both. I saw jealousy written all over Edward's face when Alice hugged Jasper. I sighed internally; I had been in love with him since I was younger. I was now 17 and I still don't have the nerve to ask him out.

Alice didn't know about my crush on Edward, but Rosalie did and she gave me advice but I was too shy to actually follow it.

"Hey, Rosie" she said shooting Rosalie a smile. Rosalie gave her a smile and then turned her attention back to Emmett.

On the way to school, Edward talked to me about his weekend and when he asked me about mine, I replied the usual. "I woke up, read a book, went over to Alice's house, came back home, watched a movie, and then Rose dragged me to the mall because I "need" new clothes" I said using quotes around the word 'need'. I seriously have enough clothes to last a life time, but it _still_ isn't enough for Alice or Rosalie.

His weekends were always interesting. He'd go bowling, out of state, horseback riding, and he would let Alice drag him along to the mall. Alice could get quite scary when she went shopping, her motto was "Shop till you drop" and she meant it, literally.

When we came home, we all collapsed on our couches, and sometimes we'd even fall asleep. I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper and they were talking about some kind of guitar. They both loved music. We were all southern and Jasper and Alice were the most proud of it.

They both both were extremely into music, it was like their life. They were both amazing song writers. Alice played the piano, guitar and the drums. Edward mastered the piano; in fact, he taught me everything I knew about the piano. Jasper, played the acoustic guitar and the electric guitar too.

Edward was saying something about a movie together on Saturday and I snapped back to reality in that second. "What?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Alice to the movies this Saturday. This goes for you, Jasper, Rose, and of course, Emmett" he said.

"Sure" Jasper said as soon as Edward was finished talking. Rose and I nodded in approval and Emmett smiled in return.

"Great, then its set" Alice chirped just as we arrived at school. Jasper jumped out of the car and helped Alice out while Edward helped me. I smiled thankfully; I probably would have tripped and fallen flat on my face if I tried to jump out.

Edward and I had English next. There were two reasons I loved English, one, I got to sit next to Edward, and two we were reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite plays. We walked together in silence, lost in our own thoughts.

The class went by really fast and the first few periods flew. By the time I realized it, Rosalie was taking me into the cafeteria for lunch. Alice was talking to Jasper and Edward about what movie we were going to see on Saturday, but they couldn't agree on one. We wasted our entire lunch period debating about which movie we should watch. Alice and Rosalie _really_ wanted to see "The Confessions of a Shopaholic" and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward eventually gave in. I sided with Rosalie, mainly because she could kill me for going against her.

I had my next class with Alice. Alice knew almost everything about me, except the fact that I was in love with Edward. I was pretty sure that Alice knew that Edward was in love with her, but I wondered why she never gave him a chance.

I sat down next to Alice in Spanish, a subject that I enjoyed as much as Alice. We were both really good at it. When we were younger, we would talk in Spanish so that people couldn't understand us, and by people I meant, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I remember Alice had told me about a crush she had on a boy in our 3rd grade class. She had been afraid to tell anyone else, because they didn't like the boy. I told her about my crush on a boy in the 3rd grade too and when we invented weird little code names for them.

"_Te recuerdas cuando hablamos en Español para que nadie nos entendiera?" _Alice asked me._** (**_**You remember when we spoke in Spanish so that nobody understood to us?) **

"_Sí, te recuerdas cuando comenzamos á hablar en Español y todos de ellos intentaban entendernos?" _I replied laughing at the memory. **(Yes, you remember when we began to speak in Spanish and all of them tried to understand to us?)**

"_Sí, la belleza de poder hablar Español" _She replied still smiling. **(Yes, the beauty of being able to speak Spanish) **The teacher started asking us questions as was surprised when Alice and I were able to answer in fluent Spanish. Well, I don't think that anyone was surprised that Alice knew Spanish, she knew about 5 different languages, but I only knew 2, English and Spanish, and nobody but Alice knew that, until now.

All eyes were on me as the teacher continued to ask me questions and just as I was about to answer the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, I thought. Alice and I gathered our things and went out into the parking lot. Alice and I hopped in the back of Emmett's Jeep and waited for Rose and the guys to arrive, we were greeted with our usual hugs and kisses and then Alice got a phone call and she was smiling widely. She turned to me. "Guess what?" she asked me bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Seth, Leah, AND, _Jacob _are coming over! Like to live here!" She said happily. I squealed. I haven't seen them in so long.

"When are they gonna be here?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow right after school which means we get to spend the weekend with them!" she said happily.

"What about our plans?" Edward asked.

"They can tag along, can't they" I said. Alice nodded and everyone agreed. I was gonna say something when my phone rang. "It's Jake" I said happily before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"BELLA!" Jacob shouted happily.

"Hola, Jake!" I replied sounding just as happy as he was. "I heard you were coming over. Why?"

"Bella I am offended, can't I come over to visit my best friend?" he asked. I giggled. "Okay, ya caught me, my mom and dad are home sick and they were like lets go home to Tennessee and we were like 'NOO!' and then mom was like, 'You get to see Bella' and now I am packing up as we speak." I blushed as he said that he calmed down as soon as his mom told him I was here.

Alice nudged me playfully and I giggled. "Listen Jake, I'll call you when I get home, okay?" I said.

"Sure, sure" he said. I hung up and turned to Alice whom I knew heard every word that Jake had said. I smiled widely. "I know what you're thinking 'cause I'm thinking the same thing." She said. I laughed. I jumped out of the car as soon as we arrived home and ran into my room. I spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone with Jake and doing homework. Edward came over and we talked for awhile until Jake called again.

I can't wait to see him; I haven't seen him in over 1 year. I wonder if he was still the Jake I used to know.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think. I think I am WAY better at Alice and Jasper stories, but this story has been stuck in my head and I HAD to write it down. Love it, hate it? Reviews and flames accepted here. Cookies accepted here too. I speak Spanish and I LOVE it so that's the reason I made Alice and Bella learn it as well. Next chapter will be Edward's POV of the phone calls along with Jasper's and Seth, Leah, and Jacob arrive!  
**

**Peace Love,**

**Kathy **


	2. I'm not in love

**A/N: I didn't have many reviews, but I was extremely happy with the number of people who now have me on story/author alerts. Also with the people who have added this story to their favorites. Thanks for giving this story a try. **

**~ ~Kathy~ ~**

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Alice received a phone call and after a few minutes she was smiling widely. _Uh-oh,_ her smiling that widely could only mean two things, something good happen or she was planning revenge. She turned to Bella. "Guess what?" she said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Seth, Leah, AND, _Jacob _are coming over! Like to live here!" Alice said happily. I noticed the fact that Alice stretched out the "_and" part. I wonder why. _Bella squealed. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

When are they gonna be here?" Bella asked Alice.

"Tomorrow right after school which means we get to spend the weekend with them!" Alice replied happily.

"What about our plans?" I asked.

"They can tag along, can't they" Bella said. Alice nodded and the rest of us agreed. It looked like Bella was gonna say something when her phone rang. "It's Jake" she said happily before answering the phone. I felt anger pulsing through my veins, I didn't know why but I didn't want her talking to Jacob. I didn't like him one bit.

Bella was on the phone with him ¾ of the car ride and she talked to me for a while but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying to her.

When she got home, she jumped out of the car and she gave Alice and me a quick hug before running into her house.

~****~

A couple of hour later I went to over to her house to do homework like we usually do everyday. I was surprised to see her on the phone. She laughed at something the person said. "You haven't changed much Jake" she said, and I felt the same anger I had felt before. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I knocked softly on her door and waved. She smiled and waved at me, then motioned for me to come in. "Listen Jake, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon" she said and then hung up.

She turned to me. "So" she began "what brings you around?" I picked up my math textbook.

"We have homework to do remember?" I asked teasingly. She laughed and blushed.

"I knew that" she said. "I just wasn't expecting you to come so early."

"Bella, what are you talking about its 5 o'clock. I always come around this time" I said.

"Oh, well time flew today. Let's get started before I get too lazy and decide to watch a movie or call Jake again" she said. She had me at 'or call Jake again'. I didn't know why, but I didn't like Jacob, at all.

"So, what do you wanna start with" I asked her "Calculus, English, or science?"

"English" she said. I smiled, that girl was obsessed with Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. Bella had probably read every version and seen every version of Romeo and Juliet.

"So what's our assignment this time?" she asked me.

"The usual, we have to write a report on the book" I said, sighing at the end.

"I'll ask my mom if she can send my reports from last year" she said.

"That's not fair, you're supposed to help me" I said.

"Haven't you heard that life isn't fair?" she replied. I smiled; it was rare that she acted so care free around me. We _were_ the best of friends, but I didn't know _everything_ about her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon teasing each other and doing our homework. Well, that was until Jacob called again a second after we had finished our homework. I got up, waved goodbye and walked down the stairs. I was surprised to see Emmett here, since Rose was always at his house, but even more surprised to see Alice.

"Alice" I said and stepped forward to hug her. She hugged me back; it was one of those moments that I lived for.

Jasper walked in through the door and her eyes lit up. "Jazzy!" she squealed and ran forward to hug him.

"Hola munchkin" he said shooting her a smile. She giggled and hugged him. She whispered something in her ear and he nodded slowly. After that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. I could hear music coming from his room.

It was quiet for a moment; the silence was interrupted by Alice's screams. "What happened?"Jasper asked sounding worried.

"Have you seen your closet?" she asked sounding horrified.

"Yes, I have I go in there every morning" he said cautiously.

"When was the last time you went shopping?" she asked him

"Umm… I don't know. Why?" he said, his voice still cautious. I laughed, I knew what was coming.

"Have you seen your clothes?" she asked him. "How many times have you worn this?"

"I don't know, I just throw anything on" he replied. _Bad move bro._ I thought.

"YOU WHAT?!" Alice replied. "ROSALIE!" she hissed.

Rose walked up the stairs cautiously with Em and me behind her. We walked into Jasper's room. Bella was already there trying to calm Alice down. As soon as we walked in Jasper moved towards us.

"You" Alice said pointing at Rose "are supposed to be the one who actually HAS fashion sense. Put your abilities to use!" she exclaimed sounding exasperated. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at her expression and I could tell that everyone else in the room was too.

"All right darling" Jasper said. "When do you want to go shopping?"

Alice smiled at him. "I'd say today, but I can't." she thought about it for a minute and then said. "How about we go this weekend after the movies?"

Jasper tried to compose his face, which was full of horror. He nodded in defeat."YAY! Thanks Jazzy" Alice squealed, while hugging him.

"She has him wrapped around her finger" Emmett muttered as he exited the room. Rose laughed and we all left Jasper's room. Bella returned to her room and I followed her.

"So, what are you doing now?" I asked her.

"I dunno. What do _you_ wanna do?" she asked me. I shrugged. "How about we watch-"

I cut her off, "Please do not say another version of Romeo and Juliet"

She pouted for a while and then smiled. "It _would_ help you when writing your report y'know" I laughed and shook my head. "Fine, if you don't wanna watch, then I'll watch it by myself" she got up, went to look for her DVD, turned the TV on, and then started the movie.

She sat down on the small couch in her room, her eyes glued on the TV. I sighed and walked out of her room as her phone rang, _again. _She jumped up and smiled as if she was already waiting for the call.

"LEAH!" she shouted. "OMG, OMG! OMG! HOW ARE YOU? HOLD ON" she said and turned towards the door. "ALICE IT'S LEAH!" she said and Alice was in her room immediately.

I laughed and continued walking out the door. "Who is it this time?" Jasper asked me.

"Leah" I said. He nodded and then went back into his room. I sighed and went home.

**(A/N: I was gonna put Jasper's point of view but I figured it would be boring since you would be reading everything that happened in Edward's POV again, it was pointless so now here's the arrival of Seth, Leah, and Jacob.)**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

School lasted so long today. Alice, Emmett, and I were waiting for the arrival of our best friends after school. Rosalie and Leah didn't get along too well mainly because Leah spent a lot of time with Emmett.

I was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. It was last period and I had English, normally I would've been involved and actively participating, but today all I wanted to do was go home.

When the bell finally rung, I was out of my seat and headed towards my locker as fast I could. I left Edward behind in the process. Alice, Emmett, and I were the first people in the car. We waited impatiently until the others arrived, they took so long that we were decided to leave them and come back later.

When they were all finally in the car, Emmett sped away. As soon as I got home, I ran into my room and changed. I was out the door again in 10 minutes and I met up with Alice and Emmett who had already changed. "You ready?" Alice asked?

I nodded "Yep" She stepped into her Porsche and I sat in the back. I knew the passenger seat up front was for Seth. I didn't mind, that meant Jake had to sit next to me. Luggage would go in Alice's trunk and Emmett's Jeep.

Valeria (Alice and Emmett's mom) and Xavier (their dad) also went over to help pick up the Clearwaters and Blacks. My mom and dad were also gonna be there.

When we arrived at the airport and Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement. We met up with Emmett and he was talking to a girl with black hair was talking to Emmett. Alice walked up to them. Excuse me, do I know you?" she asked.

The girl looked sad but nodded "It's sad you don't remember me Ali" she said.

"Lee-Lee" Alice and I said at the same time. She nodded and we both ran forward to hug her.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" I heard a male voice ask. I turned around.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"The one and only." He replied.

"You've changed so much" I murmured. "You've grown a lot, have you been working out?" I blurted out. He chuckled.

"Nope" he said. "I just grew and actually ate my veggies" I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Eww" I said. "Who eats their veggies?"

"Well, if you want a nice body like mine, then I suggest you start eating them." He said.

"You sound like those ladies that are trying to get their kids to eat their veggies. I'm not 4 any more. I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Sure you don't" he said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Come on; let's go before we get left behind.

"Sure, sure" was his simple response.

When we arrived in the car, Alice and Seth were talking to each other and laughing. I walked over to Seth and gave him a quick hug before turning my attention back to Jacob. Alice dropped them off at a house that was about a block away from Alice's and mine.

"Oh My God" she said as soon as we were alone. "They have changed so much, in a good way. Seth is so sweet!"

"Jake has changed a lot too" I said smiling. "One thing that hasn't changed is the fact that I still have him wrapped around my finger"

"I've noticed" Alice replied winking at me. I blushed. "Same here with Seth. I'm not sure about the relationship between Emmett and Leah though"

They used to be really good friends before we arrived here, or at least that's what I heard.

Alice dropped me off at my house and we went inside my house. Emmett was already over talking to Rosalie, she seemed pissed. A pissed off Rosalie was never good. "What happened?" I asked.

"The Clearwaters and the Blacks happened" Rosalie spat. "I can't stand Leah!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around her "I only have eyes for you y'know" he whispered into her ear, it was still loud enough for us to hear. Rosalie smiled and kissed him.

"Their fights never last long" I said shaking my head. Alice laughed. "Let's go to my room"

A while later, Jasper called Alice so that she could help him write a song.

Rosalie came into my room. "Why won't you tell Alice you're in love with Edward?" she asked me.

"Rose" I hissed. "Lower your voice someone might hear you"

"Answer me" was her response. I rolled my eyes telling Rose to hush up was like telling a pig to fly.

"Because, things would probably get awkward between all of us, and I… I just don't know." I said.

Alice entered the room and Rose left. We talked about nearly everything and then all of a sudden Alice turned to me. "Why won't you tell me you love Edward?" she asked.

"What?" I managed to say.

"I know that you like him" she said looking at me, she looked disappointed.

"I- I just- I don't know, I guess it's just because he's in love with you" I said.

Alice laughed. "Yeah _right_" she said. "That's what he thinks, what he doesn't know is that he really is in love with _you_" she said.

"What?" I asked; she confused me.

"You see, he had a crush on me in the 4th grade, I know that because he told me. A while later, you came back into our lives, and he had a HUGE crush on you, but back then you saw him as your best friend. So he, being the total idiot he is, convinced himself that he was in love with me. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking and when he thinks no one is looking. It's like you're the center of his world" she smiled at the end, I could feel myself blushing.

"Hey, how come you never told me you liked my brother?" I asked her trying to change the topic.

"What?" she asked sounding confused.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, it's like you're lost in your own little world where no one other than you and Jasper exist" I watched Alice's face carefully, she was blushing. "You blush seems to prove my point" I sad. "You hardly ever blush." It caused her to blush even more, and then Jasper walked in. Alice walked away with him, he'd come to ask her for more "help" truth was, he just wanted to spend some time with her.

I hope Alice wasn't mad at me for saying everything I said. I just felt it was the only way to save myself from endless torture. I wonder if things would change now that Alice knew that I was in love with Edward.

Alice walked into my room several hours later. "Bella" she called out. I looked at her. "What we said before, I want to keep it between us. I don't want anyone else knowing about my feeling for "you-know-who" just like I'm sure you don't want _him_ hearing it from anyone that isn't you"

I nodded in agreement and she gave me a hug and then I walked with her to the door, just as I was about to close the door, I heard a familiar voice "Bella!" it said.

"Jake?" I asked; I already knew it was him.

"The one and only" he said, _again_. I gave him a quick hug before Rosalie saw him. She smiled and gave him a small wave, I wondered why. Then, I realized something; Emmett had been talking to her for a while, he must've convinced her that everything was okay and that no harm would come with the Blacks and Clearwaters in town. "Is she on drugs?" Jacob whispered.

I laughed, "No, Emmett has convinced her that you come in peace." He smiled. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"I came to visit my best friend, is that a crime?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around me. I pulled back slightly to examine his face.

"What did you do to Leah?" I asked him.

"Dang it, I'm caught." He muttered. "Just don't tell Leah I'm here okay?"

"Why? What did you do?"

"I accidentally ruined her favorite shirt."

"That wasn't an accident, that was you being stupid" I said smacking the back of his head, he rubbed the spot I hit him in. "I'm not _that_ strong" I said.

"That hurt" he said rubbing the back of his head. I laughed. I was about to close the door, when I was interrupted, _again. _This time, it was by Edward.

"Hey" he said. I gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him nervously. Jacob and Edward didn't get along too well.

"Who's here?" Jacob asked me.

"Edward" I murmured. I felt him tense up next to me. "Behave" I hissed.

"What brings you around?" I asked Edward.

"Came to see you" he said still smiling; I think he hasn't noticed Jacob yet. _Good,_ I thought.

''Hello Edward" Jacob said. Damn it, I must've jinxed it!

"Come in" I said to Edward. The tension was thick in the air. I motioned for them to sit down and I offered them some drinks. Edward asked for the usual, raspberry lemonade and Jacob asked for an Iced Tea. As soon as I left them room, they began bickering.

I rolled my eyes and went to go get their drinks.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

What the hell was Jacob Black doing here? I had come to see _my_ best friend, and then I found _him_ here. I sighed. _Where did all this possessiveness come from?_ When we were younger, we had fought over Bella without her knowing. She was _his_ best friend first, but he was gone and I had told him that _I_ had taken his place. We had disliked each other since then, we tried to act like friends around Bella, but we failed miserably.

As soon as Bella left the room to go and get our drinks, I glared at Jacob. I hadn't liked him before, and even though Bella had tried to make us like each other, we still didn't. We stopped glaring at each other when we heard footsteps.

"So, what brings you around?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

"My dad wanted to do some business here in Tennessee and the Clearwaters decided to tag along." He replied as Bella entered the room, I shot her a smile as she handed us our drinks.

"So" she said. "What do you want to do now?"

Jasper came down. "Hey Ed" he said looking at me. "Wanna come up and check out the new song Ali and I wrote?"

"Okay, thanks." I said before following him up the stairs, on my way I heard Bella giggling at something Jacob had said. Jealously pumped through my veins, _Jealousy, what the heck? It's not like I'm in love with her or anything, it's just over protectiveness. Yeah, that's it. _

"I'm so confused right now" I said.

"Um…. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I shouted. "It's why I'm confused. I feel incomplete, and I don't like this feeling"

"Are you in love with someone?" he asked me. He didn't know about my feelings for Alice.

"I think I am" I said. "But, ugh, I don't wanna say it because it'll be really awkward"

"C'mon man, just say it" Jasper said.

"You know what, never mind. I have to talk to Rose about this" I said. I got up and walked in the direction of Rosalie's room.

I knocked on the door. "Rose I need your help" I said.

"Sure Ed, what's up?" she asked me.

"I don't know what wrong with me" I said.

"Why what happened?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I don't know what happened." I began nervously. "When I saw Jacob with Bella, I felt the need to show him that she was with me. When she laughed at something he said, I felt extremely jealous" I was afraid to look at her. This was her baby sister I was talking about.

"Wow, so you're in love with my sister?" she asked me.

"What? What? No! Wait, I don't know!" I said. "I mean, I never told anyone this but I was sorta in love with Alice."

"You're in love with her, or you love her?" she asked me.

"What's the difference?" I said, frustrated.

"To love is; to cherish, to be kind to, to want to spend time with, to respect, to enjoy, to trust, to want to know better. This list is too lengthy and I am sure you can add many of your own characteristics or qualities." She said professionally. "And then there is to be in love; to be smitten, infatuated, enamored, hooked, taken with, and besotted, or head over heels."

"No, Bella's just my best friend" I said calmly, mostly to myself than to Rose, "Nothing more, nothing less" Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"If you say so" she said as I walked away.

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Edward. From what he told me, I knew he was in love with Bella; he was just too stupid to acknowledge it.

He walked back into my room. "Rose" he said. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "I promise" I smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Rose!" he called out as he ran out of my room. Bella loved Edward, and he unconsciously loved her too. I smiled. Only one problem, I couldn't tell Edward that Bella loved him and I couldn't tell Bella that Edward loved her, and not as in a best friend love but in a real love!

I closed my eyes and lay down on my bed. Life was so unfair.

**

* * *

A/N: Love it, hate it? Whatcha think? Please review. Each one of you gets a virtual puppy named Bobay and a virtual cookie if you review :) **

**~Kathy~**


End file.
